


Shoutout, Boyfriend Tag

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Shout out, A Boyfriend TagYutae (Yuta X Taeyong)Social Media AUOnline Pro Gamer Taeyong and his IG Model and Youtube Beauty and Fashion Vlogger Yuta did livestreams at the same time, their fans wanted them to give a shout out to each other.A/N: So this was inspired by Yuta and Taeyong’s goodnight selca/vids for Simon Says.Posted the promptHere





	Shoutout, Boyfriend Tag

 

\---

  
Yuta sighed as he handed Taeyong’s headphones to pack for the travel to Busan. His boyfriend is joining a competition with his friends and he couldn’t come with him. Yuta released a sigh and it prompted Taeyong to pull the younger (by three months Lee Taeyong, not a whole lot to give you privileges) and kissed his cheek.

  
“I would love you to come but you have work, that is important too.” Taeyong said and Yuta sighed, well he was right.

  
“You’ll do well without me?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

  
“Do well on your shoot for me okay?” Taeyong asked and kissed Yuta on the lips making the other smile wide.

“Of course. Be good to Doyoung okay?” Yuta reminded him and Taeyong frowned a little bit.

  
“He’s gonna nag us like a mother hen, I don’ even know why Jaehyun keeps up with him.” Taeyong replied.

  
“Would you rather have Ten join you?” Yuta asked with a a hand on his hip, clearly he was not okay with Taeyong badmouthing his friend.

  
“Ten is okay until he gets all over Johnny and that is a porn show waiting to happen.” Taeyong shivered as he remembered the time Ten had pulled Johnny into a make out session just as they finished a round, and it was on a very public place. ‘I’d rather have you.” Taeyong smirked making Yuta laugh loudly.

  
“So you can flaunt your trophy to everyone?” Yuta accused and Taeyong placed a hand on his wounded heart.

  
“Why, aren’t you my prettiest trophy?! I won in life and you’re the proof of it.” Taeyong said in mock hurt and Yuta just laughed at him.

  
“Just do well okay? Remember, it’s not the result that is important, it’s the process.” Yuta reminded Taeyong and pulled him into a liplock.

  
\----

  
“Why are we even here?” Ten whined as they entered the artist tent.

  
“Working to afford rent.” Yuta replied dryly and that made Ten sigh.

  
“Fuck you’re right.” Ten uttered and Yuta glared at him just as a junior stylist approached them.

  
“Hi I am Donghyuck, I will attending to you today. Oh, aren’t you Ten and Yuta? Beauty and fashion guru!” A younger introduced himself and they both greeted him enthusiastically.

  
“He’s an expert, I am just so-so.” Yuta humbly replied.

  
“You’re pretty awesome hyung, I came across one of your video about self expression and that made me pursue my dream, as a stylist.” Donghyuck said and Yuta blushed hearing compliments from him.

  
“Wow, thank you.” Yuta replied.

  
“I know that I am acting like a fanboy right now but can I get a picture with you, it’s been a dream you know, to meet the person that inspired me. And Ten hyung too, because are a fashion expert, and your dance covers were amazing!” Donghyuck chirped and Ten laughed at that, he love the kid already.

 

  
Haechan | Makeup artist @Haechannie I met two of my idols today, and they are amazing @YutaOji @Perfect10 Thank you

@YutaOji Well kiddo, thank you, the eye make up is superb!! @Haechannie

@Perfect10 We should do a collab soon! love the makeup #TenXHaechan @Haechannie

@Haechannie: Hyung I would love that! @Perfect10 #TenXHaechan

@Haechanfanpage: oh wow!!! Looking forward to it @Haechannie @Perfect10 #TenXHaechannie

@Tenistheperfectno: This will be Lit! @Perfect10 @haechannie #TenxHaechannie

  
\---

Taeyong looked at his phone before they started and he was grinning as he read the text Yuta sent, emojis spilling because that’s how extra he was, and a selca showing off his perfection.

  
“We’re starting.” Johnny said, pocketing his own phone and Taeyong nodded as they take their seats. Doyoung had given Jaehyun a good luck kiss and the valentine boy was grinning as he took a seat next to Taeyong.

  
“Let’s get it!” They heard their fourth member chant and Johnny chuckled as he ruffled his cousin’s hair.

“Mark, calm down bro.” Johnny said but the boy just laughed and at his cousin.

“Sorry, this is my first pro game.” Mark apologized but the other two just gave him thumbs up.

The MC then started the countdown and the groups huddled one last time before they started the competitions. Taeyong had naturally been their leader and strategist such that when they started, he was quickly barking orders that it sounded like he was rapping. Johnny and Jaehyun were both used to it, ears and mind trained to process the way Taeyong play but Mark was relatively new; Though the youngest replied with ton of English profanities that it made them even.

After a grueling hour, the first round ended and Doyoung was clapping by the sidelines, updating their official twitter account with pictures of the group. Taeyong was thankful Doyoung became their manager because the guy was really thorough with his work, and he does this as a side job, that’s very impressive. Jaehyun immediately kissed and hugged his boyfriend during their break and both Johnny and Taeyong pouted, missing their other half but nothing like a good facetime would suffice.

  
“Just finished round 1, we’re through!” Taeyong spoke and Yuta’s smile was vibrant. “Who did your makeup, you look fabulous.” Taeyong wolf whistled and It made Yuta blush.

“Haechan. kid got talent, I am really amazed.” Yuta said, pulling Haechan away from Ten who was also facetiming with Johnny. Haechan waved and introduced himself, exchanging pleasantries with Taeyong before being pulled by Ten to introduce him to Johnny’s cousin.

  
“So, you done there?” Taeyong asked and Yuta shook his head.

  
“We have another set after this break, and two more after. It’s a long day but I am enjoying the place and clothes.” Yuta answered.

  
“We’re starting again, wish me luck?” Taeyong grinned and Yuta beamed a wide smile.

‘Just remember that the result is not important, it’s the process.” Yuta said and blew a kiss before they ended the call and were asked to prepare for their next sets.

  
\----  
It’s close to 8pm when Yuta and Ten finished the photoshoot. they grabbed dinner on the way and parted ways at the elevator because Yuta is not so fond of heights while Ten enjoyed the view at higher levels. Yuta quickly ate his dinner and washed up because as much as he liked how his makeup was, he loved his skin squeaky clean.

He looked at the clock and figured that he still have time before he sleeps so decided to call Taeyong. But before he could do that, he figured that his boyfriend would be tired and Doyoung would force them to rest, so he just sent a good night text to him and a selfie. He took another one and posted it on his IG informing everyone that he’ll be online in a couple of minutes to have a quick chat before sleeping.

 

\---

  
Taeyong was dead tired. Having to sit down and gaze into computers for hours looked easy but in reality it was not. He retreated to his room alone because his friends had paired up and who was he to deny Jaehyun and Doyoung their nightly activities? he shuddred at the thought and he took out his phone to check if Yuta was asleep. He had received a good night message so he figured his other half was tired too. He was tired but he wasn’t sleepy, the adrenaline rush of going through semis still fresh on his blood.

Without anything to do, he tweeted a selca informing that he’ll be streaming in a while to greet their fans. Then he sent a text to Yuta to bid him good night.

  
\----

Yuta waved to the camera and smiled wide, thanking his fans for complimenting his skin.

“There’s not much secret to it, it’s just the routine I stick with. It’s not a done deal because everyone has a different skin type. I won’t endorse specific brands because it is about compatibility.” Yuta answered a fan question.

He browsed through a couple of them, laughing at some comments about how cute his man bun was and then frowned at some rude remarks.

“I don’t get the hate though, why would you keep those?” Yuta shrugged and brushed through some more, greeting in any language that he could read off from the comments.

  
\---

Taeyong looked tired and he was receiving a mixed of congratulatory messages and of concern.

“I am tired but not sleepy, I usually sleep better when Yuta is here.” Taeyong confessed, and his fans cooed at him, they all knew Taeyong and Yuta were and item. “He got work back in Seoul so I am all alone.” Taeyong pouted and the comments flooded.

  
“Have I seen his post?” TAeyong read off and Taeyong looked at his phone to see and instagram notification of Yuta’s live. “Oh he’s live.” Taeyong smiled and the fans commented hos he should watch Yuta’s live.

  
@BunnyDons: bitch you are both live, this is not even a drill  
@PaJOHNNYparty: Calm down dons, but TY and YT are live, Shout out please!

Taeyong read his friends’ remarks and laughed.

“My silly friends, but should I watch his stream?” Taeyong asked and a flood of yeses appeared making him chuckle before pressing the application on his phone. Yuta’s bare face greeted him and his heart swelled with gladness, and his lips curved up into a smile.

  
@Valentineboy: dude you’re whipped.  
@Bunnydons: Shut up, give him his moment  
@PaJOHNNYParty: ^agree  
@TYTRACKFANS: PLEASE GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO OUR TAKOYAKI PRINCE!!!  
@Princeoftakoyaki: my ship is sailing T.T

  
\---

Yuta was interacting with his fans when he read a peculiar comment

@Princeoftakoyaki: Yuta-chan, TY is online!  
@TYYTsails: he’s live in twt!  
@Perfect10: Dude he’s online

Yuta blinked owlishly and then took his tablet and clicked his twitter app. Taeyong was indeed online and he was streaming. He clicked on it and was surprised to see Taeyong grinning while holding his phone.

“You’re online Taeyong?” Yuta asked and he watched Taeyong looked from his phone then brushed his bangs off his face and waved at Yuta.

“Yes I am. Love your bare face Yukkuri!” Taeyong replied and that made Yuta blush so he took a pillow to cover his face.

  
@Bunnydons: Don’t hide!!  
@Perfect10: wtf they are flirting live  
@paJohnnyParty: Damn they are so cute  
@Valentineboy: well, that’s major PDA  
@PunYutae: Damn my ship. Damn my heart  
@TYYTfans: our ship sail, Yutaenation rise!

“Seems like you guys love this.” Taeyong laughed.

“Stop feeding them!” Yuta pouted then went out of frame to grab a stand for his tablet so he can watch Taeyong and read the comments too.

@TYTrackfans: It’s like watching their private convo  
@PUYUTAE: ^ stalker. But count me in

  
Taeyong laughed as he too set up his phone to watch Yuta and the stream.

“they love this, but I love you.” Taeyong said and Yuta blushed even more.

“You’re extra cheesy today!” Yuta remarked.

@Valentineboy: Did you mention queso?  
@Bunnydons: That’s it, I’m breaking up with you  
@Februaryboys: no.T.T not my ship.  
@Bunnydons: okay.  
@Februaryboys: Ily so much Dons! Don’t leave queso boy no matter what  
@Valentineboy: I love Dons more  
@Pajohnnyparty: stop the cheese  
@Princeoftakoyaki: Boyfriend tag!!!!!

  
“Boyfriend tag?” Yuta asked and Taeyong furrowed his brows. “You want me to do a video with Tae?” Yuta asked and a flood of yeses came. “What do you say Tae?” Yuta asked and Tayeong played with his bangs.

  
“I can do that. I can style you for one vlog.” Taeyong replied.

  
“Oh then you let me play one of your games?” Yuta asked and Taeyong glared at him.

“No, I will not risk my level.” Taeyong replied and it made Yuta pout.

“Meanie!” Yuta puffed his cheeks and it made Taeyong laugh. “you made it to semis?” Yuta then asked and Taeyong smiled widely and nodded like a puppy. Yuta smiled wide and then congratulated him.

  
@Perfect10: Why are you gross?  
@Pajohnnyparty: it’s cute  
@bananaten: You two are cute too!  
@Perfect10: How dare you attach a banana to my name? unless that’s john’s  
@PaJohnnyparty: keep it PG guys

Yuta was laughing loudly. “Did you just? Oh my god Ten why?” Yuta was almost in tears and Taeyong was just whipped looking at his boyfriend so happy

@PrinceTY: He is so in love. T.T   
@Princeoftakoyaki: He is very much in love.  
@Tapeuprince: They are both in love T.T

“Why are you all crying?” Taeyong asked and there was a resounding “Feels” as comments. It made Yuta laugh as he watched the comments go off.

  
“You guys are adorable.” Yuta said then yawned. “I gotta sleep. Love you guys!” Yuta said.

@Perfect10: Say it  
@BunnyDons: Say it  
@Valentineboy: Say it  
@PaJohnnyparty: Say it  
@Princeoftakoyaki: say it  
@TYTrackfans: Say it

  
“Wow aggressive crowd.” Yuta chuckled. “Sukidayo Tae-chan!” Yuta then blew a kiss.

Taeyong was flustered as he ran his hand on his bangs and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. ‘I love you too!” Taeyong choked up and they both ended the lives to rest.

  
\----   
Taeyong was surprised as he was woken up harshly by a knock on his door. But his face lit up as Yuta came in to hug him tightly. ‘What are you doing here?” Taeyong asked and Yuta grinned at him.

“I’m gonna watch you win this thing!” Yuta said, dropping his duffel bag in favor of kissing his boyfriend.

“I love you.” Taeyong said with a wide smile and Yuta just smiled wider.

They walked out to eat breakfast together and they saw Ten walk out of Johnny’s room, dragging the giant who was holding a cereal box and yawning. They chuckled but waited for them in the elevator. After breakfast, they all gathered to enter the venue and Yuta was grinning while he nudged Ten. They both smiled as they watched Donghyuck and Mark interact like they were friends for a long time. Doyoung was doting on Donghyuck and the kid was enjoying the treatment from another hyung, and someone he also admires.

  
Epilogue

YutaOji posted a new video “BOYFRIEND TAG: My Boyfriend did my OOTD!”

TYTrack posted a new video “BOYFRIEND TAG: My Boyfriend played ne of my games.”

  
Bunny With Fangs @BunnyDons: Watch this! It is worth it!!!  
Johnny Fashion Evaluation @PaJohnnyParty: Goodbye Level S! Why did you sacrifice your profile, you are whipped!

Ten is the perfect @Perfect10: @TYTrack you really got an eye for fashion.  
@PaJohnnyParty: I was about to tweet that  
It’s Yoonoh @Valentineboy: whipped culture but hey my boyfriend loves this shit  
@BunnyDons: And I tolerate your Milk and Cheese, deal with it.  
@Valentineboy: I love you to the moon and back @BunnyDons  
@YutaOji: You better love my bunny or else your boyfriend card is revoked!

____

a/n: Thank you for reading this nonsense.  
And are you guys still alive with all those Yutae moments? Because I am sure I would drop then anytime now.

 

 


End file.
